Vector Manipulation
Vector Manipulation '(ベクトル制御 ''Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control") is an emitter quirk used by 14 year old Villain Shiro. Information Allows Shiro to control vectors (magnitude and direction) and influence objects that have vectors such as bullets, heat, and electricity. Vector Manipulation is both passive and active in usage, or can even be referred to as defensive and offensive. Position, momentum and force are the three basic types of vectors. Position is the coordinate and orientation of something, whilst its momentum refers to both its speed and trajectory. Force is instead the direction and strength of its acceleration, and even if the size of its vector was zero, it would still count as one due to having a direction. It is self-evident that the quirk requires a great amount of calculating power from the villain, as it requires for Shiro to take into account several vectors that she wants to redirect, and when activated, several variables are present when manipulating and controlling vectors. Redirection Shiro uses this passive ability of "'''Redirection" or "Reflection" (反射 Hansha, lit. "Reflection") to reverse any oncoming vector coming towards the field that protects her entire body, most likely her AIM Diffusion Field, which somehow covers even the clothes she wears and select objects she is holding. The redirection ability can be done subconsciously through some simple calculations as she was shown doing so as a child 4 years prior to the start of the story. She just needs to calculate the minimum required forces like gravity, air pressure, light, oxygen, heat, sound wavelength, etc. and redirect everything else. Things such as light, sound, and gravity are calibrated to pass through this field for her convenience, though she can undo this if she chooses to. For defensive use, Shiro subconsciously establishes a filter that analyzes everything as harmful or not, and uses her reflect to push away anything that could harm her. Examples of these would be high-velocity vectors that are reflected, such as bullets, which Shiro obviously could not consciously react to, as the speed of a bullet is immensely high. It is the default and the most basic use of Shiro's quirk, allowing her to be protected from nearly any sort of attack, and she even boasts that with it she is able to even withstand a nuclear missile, shock-wave, heat, and radiation. However, in her fight against Kisaki Murasame after she causes a dust-explosion she mentions that it seems that she might not actually be able to survive it due to being deprived of oxygen in the center of vacuum created by the explosion. Though she quickly counters that it becomes a none issue by simply having an oxygen tank on her about the size of a can of hairspray. It is this barrier that reflects anything harmful to her that gave her, her infamous look. Her albino appearance is because her body doesn't need to produce protection from the harmful UV rays as Shiro's power does it for her which has caused her body to stop producing Melanin as it no longer needs to. Moreover, her androgynous appearance is due to her quirk, as there is lack of outside stimulus, there is an imbalance of hormones that gave her, her looks. In the past, Shiro may have not been able to control the redirection of vectors and may have been the cause of the incident where a group of children gets hurt due to her quirk, leading to the police forces trying to take her down instead of malice in her part. Vector Control Vector Control (ベクトル制御 Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control") is the active effect of Vector Manipulation and requires active calculations in order to maintain it, as even a slight error can nullify the effect. A recent discovery of Shiro's due to her not being aware of her own potential, the effect allows Shiro to control vectors instead of redirecting them. Since every form of matter can be described as a vector, manipulating it as such allows Shiro to create an "absolute defense" field that inhibits harmful objects from entering it. This can be done, for example, by either reversing her kinetic vectors or instantaneously relocating her to a different region of space). Applications Basic Level * Acceleration by increasing the magnitude and the direction of force vectors. * Attack Reversal by reflecting the vectors of any attack or opposing force. * Deflection by inverting/reversing the direction of momentum vectors. * Inertia Negation by nullifying all vectors that are related to inertia. * Motion Reversal: by reversing the direction of vectors in movement. * Vector Creation: by creating any kind of vector to be used. Advanced Level * Directional Manipulation by manipulating the directional properties of vectors. * Flight by decreasing the magnitude of gravitational vectors or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Inertia Manipulation by controlling the vectors of inertia/resistance. * Location Manipulation by manipulating positional vectors. * Magnitude Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude properties of vectors. * Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors. * Personal Vector by manipulate all vectors relating to oneself. * Sound Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude of molecular vibrations. * Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself. * Vector Shield by using the surrounding vectors as a shield. * Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors. * Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors. Master Level * Air Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules. ** Plasma Generation by increasing the vibration rate of atoms and molecules. ** Razor Wind by concentration the vectors of air molecules into a blade. * Centrifugal Force Manipulation by controlling the magnitude and direction of centrifugal forces. ** Rotational Energy Manipulation by controlling angular momentum/rotation vectors. * Centripetal Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of centripetal force. ** Orbital Force Manipulation by controlling the vectors of orbital force and motion. * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors. * Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors. * Reflection Manipulation by controlling the directional vectors of reflection. ** Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. * Vector Defiance by defying vectors and how they combine. Ultimate Level * Absolute Constant Velocity by manipulating velocity vectors into maintaining their state. * Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding Shiro. ** Aversion Field by reflecting every oncoming vector away from her. ** Power Reflection by reflecting the vectors of all quirks or attacks. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. * Bio-Energy Manipulation by manipulating the energy carried by the bio-electric vectors of an organism. ** Bio-Electricity Manipulation by manipulating vectors relating to bio-electricity. ** Electrical Signal Manipulation by altering vectors that carry signals in electronic or living systems. * Quantum Manipulation by manipulating quantum state vectors and the rules that define their behavior. ** Absolute Force Manipulation by manipulating every force vectors. ** Information Manipulation by manipulating vectorial information. ** Particle Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of subatomic particles. ** Probability Manipulation by actualizing a possibility in relation to the state of vectors * Teleportation by instantaneously rearranging a physical system by modifying related position vectors. Limitations * If the quirk is used to form an automatic reflection field, the opponent can take advantage of it by reversing their attack at the exact moment of contact with the field's area of effect, which tricks it into drawing the attack towards Shiro and thus allowing it to harm her. * Furthermore, attacks that are built upon laws or vectors unknown to her can penetrate her defense. However, due to the nature of her quirk and Shiro's massive calculating prowess, Shiro can change the rules of her filter system. * Shiro is only able to manipulate a certain number of vectors at a time; distraction will put her at risk. * Since Shiro does not possess Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, she will become vulnerable to Deoxygenation. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks